criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Under the Weather
Under the Weather is the twenty-eighth case of the World Edition and the fourth of South Asia. It is set in Dhaka, Bangladesh. Plot Bangladeshi accountant Farhana Sarkar was pronounced dead when her dismembered corpse was found at the Jamuna Future Park. Sahir Mahmoud was able to inform Max and the player that elephants were used to murder Farhana. Eventually, the elephant was tracked down to the Lalbagh fort. Not too long after that, Farhana's killer was incriminated as none other than her boss, Shaiyan Choudhuri. Initially, Shaiyan denied the notion of him dismembering Farhana after Max and the player tried arresting him. After Ava Müller brought the angry elephant into the interrogation room, Shaiyan confessed. He revealed that the reason he was much more rich as compared to other CEOs of accounting firms was because he was involved with selling athletes some of the superhuman substance. Farhana herself then got into the business and stole some of Shaiyan's supply. Shaiyan suspected it after seeing Farhana behaving erratically, but he truly fired her due to him seeing her injecting her arm with the substance. He then knew he had to kil her. When Ava asked why he used elephants for the murder, he revealed that Farhana was so strong that it took not one, but seventeen elephants to slay Farhana. Disgusted, Max shipped Shaiyan off to court, where the latter would get life in jail. Following the trial, Max and the player forced Shaiyan to give a packet of the superhuman substance. After it was given to Ava, she said that she wanted to tell Salma about some of the possible side effects of the substance, some including bloodshot eyes. Salma, also present in Bangladesh, was pleased to hear this. She did recall seeing a man with bloodshot eyes at the Lalbagh fort. There, Max and the player recruited Aayizah as an ally, as she would inform the world about the danger of people with bloodshot eyes. After those events, Shaiyan finally disclosed to the team that the laboratory making the substance was located in Hong Kong, prompting yet another murder investigation. Stats Victim *'Farhana Sarkar' (found dismembered at a shopping mall) Murder Weapon *'Elephants' Killer *'Shaiyan Choudhuri' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats biryani *The suspect takes sleeping pills Profile *The suspect eats biryani Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothes Profile *The suspect eats biryani *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothes Profile *The suspect eats biryani *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothes Profile *The suspect takes sleeping pills Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothes Killer's Profile *The killer eats biryani. *The killer is male. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer wears orange clothes. *The killer is 6'0" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Jamuna Future Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Camera) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male; New Lab Sample: Victim's Wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Rickshaw Ticket; New Suspect: Sanjay Subramanyam) *Talk to Sanjay Subramanyam about driving the victim. (Prerequisite: Rickshaw Ticket found) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Feed; New Suspect: Aayizah Qaisrani) *Question Aayizah about her rendezvous with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked; New Crime Scene: Ramna Park) *Investigate Ramna Park. (Clues: Locked Chest, Torn Napkin; Prerequisite: Question Aayizah) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Family Photo) *Examine Family Photo. (New Suspect: Deepak Sarkar) *Inform Deepak of his wife's death. (Prerequisite: Deepak Sarkar identified on Family Photo) *Examine Torn Napkin. (Result: Bloody Napkin) *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats biryani) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lalbagh Fort. (Clues: Victim's Nameplate, Elephant; Available at start) *Examine Victim's Nameplate. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Shaiyan Choudhuri) *Talk to Shaiyan Choudhuri about Farhana's work ethic. (Prerequisite: Hair identified under microscope) *Analyze Elephant. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Elephant; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills) *Investigate Park's Lake. (Clues: Plane Ticket, Locked Smartphone, Trash Can; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Plane Ticket. (Result: Plane Ticket Details) *Stop Aayizah from leaving the country. (Prerequisite: Plane Ticket Details revealed) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Debdan Munshi) *See why Debdan sent the provocative text to the victim. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Romantic Photo) *See if Sanjay had an affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Romantic Photo restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Intercept Deepak's potential suicide. (Available at start) *Investigate Bowling Alley. (Clues: Faded Forms, USB Stick; Available at start) *Examine Faded Forms. (Result: Employment Forms) *Talk to Shaiyan about firing the victim. (Prerequisite: Employment Forms revealed) *Analyze USB Stick. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Debdan about actually being a hitman. (Prerequisite: USB Stick analyzed) *Investigate Water Tank. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Broken Pieces; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Trinket) *Analyze Trinket. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears orange clothes) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Vase. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0" tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dance with the Devil (4/8). (No stars) Dance with the Devil (4/8) *Ask Shaiyan for a packet of the substance. (Available after unlocking Dance with the Devil; New Lab Sample: Packet) *Examine Packet. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (09:00:00) *See if Salma knows of any potential athletes taking the superhuman substance. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Substance analyzed) *Investigate Lalbagh Fort. (Clue: Aayizah's Satchel; Prerequisite: Talk to Salma) *Examine Aaziyah's Satchel. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes on Superhuman Substance) *Tell Aayizah to inform the world about the superhuman substance. (Reward: Jamdani Scarf; Prerequisite: Notes on Superhuman Substance revealed) *Investigate Ramna Park. (Available after unlocking Dance with the Devil; Clue: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Prescription Label) *Analyze Prescription Label. (06:00:00) *Talk to Deepak about Farhana's supply of the superhuman substance. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Prescription Label analyzed) *See what Shaiyan wants to tell you. (All tasks above must be completed) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:South Asia